Night Rain
by chattie11
Summary: Due to his dark past, Altair has dedicated his life only to the art of assassination. But after meeting a woman with skills that match his own, could things change?
1. Sleepless Evenings

**Night Rain**

**Altair sat on a bench overlooking the river. The sun was already setting in Masyaf. A hawk shrieked in the distance, causing Altair to be pulled out of his daydream. A daydream or nightmare? Not even he knew. He stood up from his perch and began his walk back to the fort. He was a tall man; his hooded white robes billowed behind him. Under his hood his deep brown eyes scanned the crowd walking by him. Many of them he knew, some were families of the assassins at the fort while others were refugees from distant cities and towns. Walking through the courtyard and the small combat "arena," Altair began his stroll to the back of the castle. It was lovely here, flowers from all over the kingdom gathered on this piece of paradise. Water trickled down to a fountain at the middle level. Altair ambled past a few women and down to his seat at the bottom level. Here you could see deep into the canyon, the river flowing by below this giant balcony. Vines grew on the pillars above him. Altair pulled down his hood and swept back his slightly long brown hair. He sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. But it was no use; his mind was too restless for sleep. He looked up into the sky and thought. What he was thinking about he didn't even know, his mind wandered into every corner of his brain and pulled out memories, orders, visions, and anything else he wished he could forget. Footsteps behind him made him come back to his senses. His master, Al Mualim, walked towards him with his black rode billowing behind him.**

**"Getting some rest Altair?"**

**Altair stood up and bowed, "just thinking master."**

**"I have a mission for you Altair, one that requires the utmost amount of secrecy."**

**Altair lifted an eyebrow and nodded.**

**"In the city of Acre there is a woman coming in at the docks from the north. I need you to bring her here safely."**

**Altair looked puzzled at his master, "a woman? Is she another trinket you want here to add to your collection?" Altair nodded over to a few women, each one seemingly more beautiful than the one sitting next to her. Al Mualim chuckled, "no my child, you will find that she is much like the eagle; beautiful, but deadly. Be careful Altair, remember to not tell anyone."**

**Altair bowed and left to prepare for his journey.**


	2. Unpleasent Introductions

(Chapter 2

(Chapter 2!! Hope you like it! At some points Altair's feelings for women is shown. Now I have nothing against women since I am one. Its just part of the story lol. That will change in later chapters.)

Getting into Acre wouldn't be the problem, it was getting out that would be the hardest part. Altair didn't know if anyone else knew of this woman's arrival into the city. He dismounted his horse near a tree nearby. Scaling the wall next to the city gate Altair grabbed onto a wooden beam close to him. He flew past the guard's head below him, smirking at how oblivious they were to the danger that just entered. Walking along the cobblestone road he planned there escape route. Depending on her ability to keep up with him was the key. He did not know yet if she was weak and pathetic like so many other high-bred girls. He sneered at the thought. Women; with there petty complaints and sniveling irrelevant problems. To him, woman only had one purpose, to breed. He hid as a few templar knights walked by. Great, another problem he faced. Templars were a challenge when he was by himself, let alone with the baggage he would soon be guarding. This mission was already turning out to be a real pain. Silently entering the docks he began to search for her. Al Mualim had told him of her appearance. She would have shoulder-length ebony hair, light skin and emerald green eyes. Aside from the skin tone and eyes color, she was like any other woman to Altair. All of a sudden he heard shouting up the alley, "Assassin!! Assassin Get Her!!" Her? There were no women in the brotherhood. So who would this woman be? Altair glanced around the corner to see the very black haired mistress he was looking for. She was dressed in thin black leather; the only skin showing was on her arms. Her body was thin yet built and lean, proportioned perfectly at her breasts and bottom. A black face mask was connected to her armor and covered her mouth and nose. Two small dirks were in her hand, saturated with blood from the man on the ground. She turned towards the guard closest to her and threw a knife at him, killing him instantly. She turned on her black leather boots and ran past Altair. In the shadows he ran behind her as the guards began there chase. A hay cart was up ahead he remembered, if he could get her there they would be safe. Faster and faster she ran, dodging people and other objects blocking the road. She was about to run by the hay when she felt something push her head first into it. A man followed in behind her and covered her mouth with his hand. She began to fight so Altair held her tight with his other arm, listening as the guards ran by. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were the deepest green he had ever seen; the look in them was full of anger and nothing else. "Are you Amaya?" Altair whispered to her, releasing his grip on her mouth. She said nothing, only glared daggers at him. Truly his master was right, she did appear dangerous.

"I was sent by Al Mualim to retrieve you."

At this she softened her gaze, "You must be Altair then?"

"Yes."

"Then I am honored to be held so tightly against such a skilled man." Altair looked at his other hand that was still around her waist and quickly removed it. She nodded a thank you. Peaking through some straw it appeared safe to get out of the pile.

"We need to get you out of here; can I do that without you killing innocents?" He glanced back to look at her and she glared back, "he was no innocent, the sniveling pig tried to grope me."

"There were other ways you could have handled that. Killing innocents will not be tolerated while you are with me understood?"

"I do as I please; you have no authority over me, _delivery boy!_"

Altair was ready to explode. He had not known her for more than ten minutes and already she had hit his last nerve. The sound of armor behind him was the only thing that kept him from arguing. "Follow me and try to keep up," He whispered to Amaya and began to climb the nearest building. He glanced down to see her next to him, a challenging smirk on her face. "I believe, Altair, that it is you that has to keep up." Reaching the roof she began to leap over to the next building towards the city gates. Indeed she was like the eagle; her small frame flew effortlessly through the air as she landed gracefully on rooftop after rooftop. Altair smirked; she couldn't possibly think she was more skilled than he. On and on they went, only stopping for a moment to slay a guard who was stationed upon a building. After a half hour they reached the square in front of the gates. Altair signaled to climb down and she nodded. They walked unnoticed through the crowd towards a group of scholars when Amaya grabbed his arm. "What is you're plan to get out of here?"

"Silence, we will blend with them and to do that you need to wear this." He handed her a white hooded robe and she turned to him in disgust. "We can climb out of here unnoticed, why risk being detected by blending when it is unnecessary?"

"Because it is the safest way possible, one wrong move on your part and you will get us both killed."

"You think I can't leap across a petty thing like _wooden beams_?"

"No I don't think you can and I'm not going to risk my life for you, now put that on!" They were inches apart, both wearing the same heated glare. She grabbed the robe and pulled it over her head. "Someday you will see there is no difference between you and I."

Altair snorted at the remark and pulled her towards the scholars. They nodded at the assassins as they merged in the group. Slowly they walked towards the gate; heads bowed and hands clasps together as if in prayer. The guards moved to let the group through. Once outside the city Altair and Amaya broke off from the group. His white steed trotted towards him and he climbed onto the saddle. Altair reached his hand down to Amaya to help her up. She ignored his gesture and hopped on behind him. "Hold on," he said and tapped the horse's side. The stallion reared slightly and Amaya grabbed Altair around the waist to keep from falling off. The abrupt movement from her startled Altair since he was used to riding alone. It was strange to have a second person with him. Luckily it would not take long to reach Masyaf.


	3. An Arrow in the Side

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Altair slowed his horse down to a trot once they were out of sight of the city. He turned his head to see Amaya looking around at the canyon walls. Even though the sun was at its peak, the shade given off from the rock kept the assassins cool. They rode on, taking there time so Altair could think on there next move. The open terrain of the Kingdom was crawling with European guards and Templars. He wiped his brow and looked up into the clean blue sky. "What's you're horses name?" Altair turned suddenly at the unexpected noise. Amaya's deep green eyes were staring at him, a slight smile playing across his face. He couldn't deny that she was incredibly beautiful and that thought made him uneasy. "He doesn't have a name," Altair answered and turned his head forward.**

"**How come?"**

"**He has no need for one."**

"**Everyone has a name, and every name has a meaning."**

"**I suppose."**

"**The flying one, son of none. That is a very interesting name."**

**Altair turned to look at her. "How do you know my names full meaning?"**

**Amaya smiled, "I know a lot more about you than you think."**

**Altair rolled his eyes and faced forward again. "What does 'Amaya' mean anyway?"**

"**It means night rain, symbolizing the night I was born." **

**It made sense, Altair thought to himself. Her spirit was much like a night time storm, and she was as beautiful as a light rain against the moon. Altair shook his head. What was he thinking? She was a woman, a horrible, vile little wench. However she was the first one in years that he had found attractive. He was pulled out of his thoughts by her humming behind him. Her voice whispered through the valley and into the sea of sand, soothing him and for a moment he relaxed. The sound of metal on metal changed that abruptly and he turned to her and placed his hand over her mouth. Altair pulled his hood to cover more of his face and slowed his horse down even more so that they looked like travelers. Amaya tightened her grip on his waist as a group of templars marched past them. The templars glanced over at them but proceeded to continue there march. They were almost free until a small throwing knife fell off of Amaya's belt and clanked on the rocks below. A templar looked back and recognized the tiny blade. "Assassins! Get the Assassins!"**

**Without a moment to wait Altair kicked the horse forward and they sped down the road, knocking down guards and templars as they passed. Over and under rocks they went, the wind sweeping by Altair and sending his hood down from his face. The landscape was a blur as the horse raced on and Amaya's eyes began to water from this pace. Suddenly she let out a silent gasp and her grip on Altair loosened. He turned to look at her and noticed a trail of blood seeping out of the side of her armor, a single arrow penetrating her flesh. Her eyes began to glaze over and he grabbed her arms to tighten them around him. He had to hurry; if he could make it to the border they would be safe. Altair prayed harder than he had in years that she would make it long enough. He could feel her begin to fade and he urged the horse on even more, losing sight of the murdering templars. He saw the stone pillars and began to feel hope flow through him. He leaped over a few beams and galloped passed a few civilians until he reached the village gates. Gently he lifted her and held her tightly in his arms as he began his sprint up to the fortress. The villagers saw him coming and most moved out of his way as he ran like a madman up the hill. He leaped over an overturned hay cart and almost lost his grip on her but he recovered himself just in time. As he neared the fortress gates he say Al Mualim rush towards them. "Give me her Altair; I shall bring her to the healers."**

"**With all do respect, Master, I shall take Amaya there myself." Altair bowed and rushed up the ramp towards the healers. Reaching the door he kicked it open and placed her gently on the nearest table. A few healers came by and began to attend to her. Altair noticed before he left the room that she had looked towards him and smiled. **

**Al Mualim was waiting for Altair in his office. Altair walked in silently and bowed, "Forgive me, Master, I did not mean to disobey you."**

**Al Mualim said nothing as he peered out his window at the garden below. "You failed me Altair. I ordered for the girl to be brought here unharmed and you bring her to me damaged. I should punish you for you're nearly fatal mistake."**

**Altair stood still, accepting whatever punishment his master had for him. **

"**However, you did risk you're life to bring her safely here. I did not expect that from you, especially since she is a woman. Therefore you will be spared."**

**Altair bowed and began to leave when his master stopped him, "I want you to watch over her Altair, think of this as…your punishment."**

**Altair sat out in the garden, fiddling around with a throwing dagger. He thought he would have been rid of her by now. The stares above twinkled light gemstone against a velvet blue. "Think of this as…your punishment." Those words echoed off the sides of his skull and gave him a headache. With a sigh he stood up and began his walk to the healer's quarters. Of course Altair was happy he saved her, after all that was his task. But never had he thought he would have to baby sit her. Tapping on the wooden doors he heard a faint response. Gently he opened the doors to see Amaya, her ebony hair lying across her naked torso. The blanket was pulled around her breast as she sat up to see him. On the table next to her was the black armor she had been wearing before, the hole stained with crimson blood. Slowly he walked over next to the bed and knelt down beside her. "How are you feeling?"**

**She smiled at him, "why, are you concerned?"**

"**If you die I failed my task."**

"**Is that the only reason you care?"**

**Altair smirked and looked out the window at the night sky. A touch on his hand startled him and he turned to see Amaya had placed her hand on his. "I know you hate women, but thank you anyways."**

"**How did you know my feelings toward your kind?"**

"**I'm not an idiot Altair, I watched you in the garden." She nodded towards the wide window, which gave a great view of the garden and valley below. Altair shrugged, "so what does that have to do with my feelings?"**

"**Every time one of those women out there would talk to you, you would give a look of disgust."**

**He looked down at the ground.**

"**Tell me Altair."**

**Altair stood up and walked towards the door. Before he left he took one last look at her, "goodnight."**

**(Hope you liked chapter 3!! Chapter 4 should be out in about a week, maybe less depending on my rate of writing. Enjoy!)**


	4. A Woman's Touch

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Wow I didn't think I would get this far! Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 4!)**

**After a restless night's sleep Altair woke up early the next day. He stood up and walked out onto the balcony, not even worrying about putting a shirt on. It was beautiful out today, not a cloud could be seen for miles and the slight breeze was a welcome change in the usual hot climate. He felt a presence and turned to look across to the windows on the other side of the fortress. Sitting on the windowsill he could see Amaya, a blanket draped across her naked form. Her hair was slightly messy from sleep and she was looking out at the valley below them.**

**Amaya sat on the sill, her black hair blowing in the breeze. Her side ached but she ignored it, just wanting to enjoy the view. She turned and saw Altair on his balcony. He looked amazing; his tanned chest was well-built yet lean. He did not have his head covered and she noticed how deep brown his hair was. He was dressed in only his boots and pants, his eyes fixed on the scenery beneath him. Altair turned to look at her and she quickly looked away.**

**He looked at her for only a moment, her beauty forever imprinted into his memories. Stupid girl…no…woman. Why had **_**he**_** been sent to retrieve her? He was fine before she came and now she was all he thought about. With one last glance he walked back into his room. His robe had been cleaned and was lying on his bed. Grabbing them, he walked out of his bedroom and towards hers.**

**He tapped gently on her door and walked in. She was still sitting on the sill, her emerald eyes turned to look at him.**

"**How are you feeling?" Altair asked as he walked over to the window.**

"**Better, my side kills but I will live."**

**He nodded and stared out at the gorge below.**

"**You think a lot Altair."**

**He turned to look at her, "How can you tell?"**

**Amaya walked towards him, the blanket draping behind her like a gown. With her this close Altair could smell her scent, a mix of spring water and roses.**

"**Your eyes give you away; they glaze over slightly as if you leave your body for a moment."**

'**She was too close,' he thought but strange enough he didn't seem to mind. He wanted to pull her closer, but at the same time he wanted to push her away. What was she doing to him?**

"**Why do you hate me Altair?" Her delicate whisper startled him and he looked deeper into her gem-like eyes.**

"**Because you are a woman."**

"**And why do you hate my gender so?"**

**He turned away from her and began to walk towards the door. Without warning she had leaped on his back from behind, like a lion attacking its prey. He lay on the floor, Amaya's breast slightly showing since the impact had removed the blanket. With ease she rolled him over and sat on his chest. "Tell me Altair," she said, her voice echoing through the stone room.**

"**Why?"**

"**I want to know, I want to get to know you like the others do. Why won't you let a woman be your ally?"**

"**Because your kind lies!" He shouted at her, "Because you lie and cheat and take my heart and tear it into little tiny pieces that can't be fixed, and when they start to mend you rip it apart again! You're like cats, unfaithful, unloyal and untrustworthy!" His breath was heavy in his chest and he glared his brown eyes into hers. Her eyes showed a slight hint of sympathy which upset him even more. Gently she placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his head to look at her, "I'm not like that. Tell me what happened Altair."**

"**I wish to forget," he whispered, staring deeply into her eyes. She leaned close to his face, her delicate lips toying with his ear. A shiver of enjoyment went down his spine and he let out a sigh of contentment. "Let me help you forget," she whispered as she grazed her teeth against his ear lobe. Altair wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of a woman's touch.**

"**Am I interrupting?" Altair and Amaya both jumped and turned to see Al Mualim standing in the doorway. Pulling the blanket around her, Amaya walked towards the wardrobe door. Altair stood up and bowed, "forgive me, Master."**

**Al Mualim chuckled, "what is there to forgive child?" Altair shot him a confused glance. "You followed you're natural instincts Altair. A woman's touch is a wonderful thing and I had hoped she would remind you of that."**

"**Is that why she is here?"**

"**No, that I cannot tell you yet. Just train her as much as you know." With that Al Mualim walked back out. Altair turned around and saw Amaya, dressed in her leather armor. Her hair lay smoothly around her shoulders, a few strands escaping to grace her milky skin. Her armor showed her curves perfectly, as if it was painted onto her. She gave him a sly smirk.**

"**So Altair, think you can teach me something I don't know?"**


	5. Evenly Matched

Sorry it took so long to post this, my computer has been down and it sucked! Hope u like it!!

(Chapter 5)

Altair sat on a bench outside and watched as Amaya twisted and turned through the combat arena, defeating every opponent who crossed her path. When all were spent she turned to look at him, her black hair flowing behind her like silk. He smiled and walked towards her. "Very good, but how would you do against a templar?" As Altair said this he began to draw his long sword out from its sheath. She smirked and took her stance, "I think I would do just fine."

Altair smirked and stood in front of her. Slowly they began there dance, eyes staring into each other, feet moving clockwise around the pen. Assassins around the arena stared in anticipation for the first blow. Her face showed no sign of concern, as if she was made of stone. Out of nowhere she spun and aimed her sword to his head. Almost taken off guard, Altair shifted to the left to avoid her blow and counter attacked. She crouched down and threw a knife towards his chest with one swift motion. He caught the tiny blade and flung it back, only for it to be blocked by her sword. When she was caught off guard he struck. Leaping through the air like an eagle he landed on her with her waist between his legs. Panting, she looked up at him and spat. Altair smirked and wiped it away, "Don't be upset, you had no chance in winning anyways."

"Just you wait Altair; I will be the victor very soon."

He stared at her for a moment. Again he felt that natural longing for her. He was so close; he could feel her warmth on his groin. Altair stood up and began to walk towards the garden. A soft wind blew, cooling him down slightly. He heard a noise behind and turned to see Amaya standing there. She walked up to him and looked out at the valley. "Why do you always walk away from me Altair?" He turned to see her emerald eyes staring into his deep brown ones. "I find you… a bore sometimes Amaya."

"And why is that?"

He shrugged and stared back out.

Without a sound she grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, there noses an inch apart.

"There's no need to run from me Altair, I can see it in your face."

He gritted his teeth and returned her cold stare.

"What do you see wench?"

"Your tempted, every time we are close your tempted. Why do you deny your instincts Altair?"

"It is how I am, and I am not tempted by you."

"Are you sure about that?"

She pressed her lips against his neck and gently sucked at his collar bone. Once again he was compelled to react, pulling her closer to him and biting her neck gently. He was rewarded with a slight sigh of enjoyment from her. He loved and hated her, the same way he hated and loved himself. Altair twisted them around and forced her against the wall. He stared at her beautiful eyes, "why?"

She smiled at him, "because I want to, why does every action need a meaning Altair?"

"That is how life should be."

"Then there are no surprises. People can't all be like you, we need something different from our daily routine. If life wasn't that way we would all go mad."

"Well Amaya, your making me insane by changing my routine."

"Then I am doing my job." She pushed her shoulders forward and gently pressed her lips against his.


End file.
